Ribbons of War
by YamiNoUe
Summary: When Tsuna wakes up with four red ribbons on his fingers, the people on the end are the least he would have expected. Now Tsuna is caught in the middle of a battle for his love! Now re-written! Warning, boy love.
1. The Red Ribbon of Fate?

Hello everyone! I originally wrote this story several years ago but lost interest, however I decided to continue the story. I'm rewriting every chapter, and hopefully the updates should be frequent. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was early morning when Tsuna found himself being forced awake by a strange tugging sensation on his fingers. In an attempt to shoo away whatever was trying to wake him, Tsuna rolled over and covered his head with his comforter to shield himself.

"Five more minutes..." He murmured half-heartedly; however the tugging on his fingers still persisted, much to his displeasure as he slowly found himself becoming more and more awake. Finally, he pushed the cover off from his head and cracked his eyes open, the sunlight from the window too harsh on his non-adjusted eyes. He lazily extended his hands out in front of him to see the source of the pulling. He saw red on his petite fingers in his still blurred vision.

_'Huh? Am I bleeding?' _He thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the chocolate brown orbs now fully adjusted to the light. He could now see clearly what was on his fingers: four red ribbons. Two on each hand.

"Hiiie! What is this?" The brunette exclaimed, pulling at the ribbons in attempt to take them off with no such luck.

"What is what?" Reborn asked as he walking into the room, a fresh cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Reborn! Is this you're doing?" He asked, extending his hands out for Reborn to see the ribbons, which flowed freely from his fingers, each one leading in different directions.

"Is what my doing, No-good Tsuna?" Reborn questioned, his confusing present at his student's odd behavior so early in the morning.

"These ribbons!" He answered, shaking his hand for extra enthusiasm.

"Stupid Tsuna, there isn't anything there." Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna's hand, which looked completely normal.

"Huh? Yes there is! There are two red ribbons on each of my hands, both on my middle and pointer fingers. See? One of them is floating right next to you and out the door." Tsuna tried to convince the hit man, his eyes following the crimson colored fabric out the door and into the hall. Reborn pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Perhaps it's the Red Ribbons of Fate."

"The what?" Tsuna asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"The Red Ribbons of Fate, they say it connects one to the person they are fated to be with." Reborn explained.

"Fated to be with? You mean as in love?" The younger boy asked, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"That's correct."

"Well what does it mean when you have four of them?" Reborn's smirk got even wider, and Tsuna was beginning to regret asking.

"It means that fate has chosen more than one person to be with you, however you must choose one of the people that you are attached to. If you don't do that within one month, than it shows none are right for you." Tsuna sighed a breath of relief.

"So if I don't like any of them, if I just wait one month, then the strings will just disappear?"

"You can't fight fate, Tsuna. These people are the ones who are chosen for you. If you don't pick one of them, then they will disappear from your life. The same goes for them, if they don't choose you or try to break the ribbon, it will have the same effect."

"Wait, wait, wait! How is that even possible? Are you lying to me, Reborn?" Tsuna interrogated, but before he got his answer, the ribbon on his left middle finger yanked him hard in its direction, causing Tsuna to fall over on his bed.

"W-what was that?"

"I believe that when the other person is thinking of you, it does that to pull you both closer together." Reborn speculated. Tsuna sighed, the story becoming stranger as he heard it.

"Anyhow, I'm not ready to fall in love!" Tsuna complained.

"Well, you won't know until you try, I suppose." His home tutor reasoned as they fell silent. A few moments later, Tsuna realized something.

"Wait a minute; is Kyoko-Chan one of the people I'm connected to?" He asked, his hopes high.

"We won't know until you go find out yourself." He answered. Tsuna jumped up and got some clothes to shower, Reborn grinned.

"Good luck, Tsuna."

After being fully dressed, Tsuna proceeded to head down stairs when he faced a predicament.

_'Can anyone else see the ribbons? What if mom sees them, what will I tell her?' _He thought, peering into the kitchen to where his mom was happily cooking while humming a song.

_'Reborn couldn't see them, so hopefully I should be fine.' _He decided as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." He greeted her as he sat down at the table.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, good morning! I was just about to come wake you up for breakfast!" She smiled as she placed a bowl of steamed white rice and toast in from of him.

"Would you like an omelet?" She asked.

_'Thank goodness, she doesn't seem to notice the ribbons.' _He thought relieved, seeing as how the ribbons flowed throughout the room, somehow passing through solid objects.

"No thank you, this is fine. I'm going to go out in a little bit."

"Do you have some kind of plans today?" Nana questioned in her usual cheerful tone.

"Not exactly, I was just going to- Ah!" Tsuna dropped the bowl he was holding as one of the ribbons yanked his hand, the white rice spilling all over the table.

"Goodness Tsu-kun, you should be more careful! Anyway, you were going to what?" She scolded lightly, cleaning up her son's spilled mess.

"Go for a walk, see where things take me." 'Things' obviously referring to the ribbons.

"You're acting awfully strange today, although I'm glad you're going to get some fresh air instead of staying cooped up in the house on this beautiful weekend." Nana giggled as her son blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be leaving now." He said, standing and going over to put on his shoes.

"Have a safe trip, Tsu-kun!" She called to him.

"Thanks." He called back as he left out the door, wondering which ribbon he should pursue first. His mind was made up for him, however, when he was yanked to the left, almost tripping. Tsuna glared at the ribbon.

"Fine, I'll follow you first!" He growled as he proceeded down the road as he followed the ribbon.


	2. The First Ribbon

Following his first ribbon, Tsuna was beginning to realize, was not as such an easy task as he had originally thought. The stupid silky fabric let him all the way through town and beyond, and Tsuna was beginning to become skeptical that the thing even ended. He continued his journey, still in Namimori Town, however the ribbon was leading him to the complete opposite side of the town from where his house was located.

"Where is this person...?" Tsuna moaned as he dragged his feet lazily against the pavement of the broken sidewalk, already growing tired from his trip across town. Suddenly, he was yanked backwards towards a different direction from the ribbon on his right hand, and Tsuna had just barely caught himself before he fell to the ground.

"I really don't understand the point of it yanking me around." He grumbled, regaining his balance and continuing his journey, his mind wandering back to who could possibly be the person he was heading towards.

_'I really hope its Kyoko-Chan.' _He though as he went, however Tsuna was feeling increasingly doubtful that this person was Kyoko, because this ribbon was leading him straight into the slums of Namimori. The brunette remained alert, not wanting to be attacked by a thug or wild dog or something of that nature.

_'Please let me hurry and find this person, this area is scary!' _He mentally pleaded, trying to avoid the group of dangerous looking men watching him from across the street.

Tsuna's prayers were answer, for the ribbon led up the stairs of an old, worn out apartment building about three stories high. The teen stood at the edge of the moldy wooden staircase, his mind racing with questions and thoughts. He took a slightly shaky step onto the stairs and ascended, one of the steps nearly giving out under his weight. He chased the ribbon to the second story in the outside hallway, the fifth door to the right, room number 205 where the ribbon flew through the wooden barrier separation him and his fated person. Tsuna's heart was racing; his palms were clammy with sweat. Whoever this person is could be the one he spends the rest of his life with.

"Here we go." He whispered, hesitantly raising his hand and knocking three times. Tsuna held his breath, his anticipation at its peak. Approximately 15 seconds passed with no answer, and Tsuna was worried the other person wasn't home. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, his disappointment showing, the door swung open rapidly. Tsuna could just barely manage to jump out of the way in time without getting hit by it. In the entry way, Tsuna was stunned to see none other than Gokudera Hayato, his hair tied back and glasses balancing at the edge of his nose, red ribbon tied to his finger, connecting the two.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna exclaimed, not expecting his 'Fated person' to be none other than his loyal best friend. Tsuna noticed Gokudera's hand pulled slightly towards him from Tsuna mentioning his name.

_"Am I the only one who's yanked?" _He thought irritably, but pushed that question aside.

"Tenth?" Gokudera had seemed equally surprised to see his boss, although not for the same reasons as Tsuna.

Yank! The ribbon pulled Tsuna harshly towards Gokudera, causing him to smack into the latter's chest. Hard.

"Tenth?" He exclaimed, not sure of exactly what had just happened. Tsuna was pulled again, and the same thing happened.

"Stop thinking about me!" Tsuna commanded, not wanting to smack into his storm guardian's chest a third time. Gokudera tilted his head in confusion, not even noticing the red ribbon since he was too focused on the other boy and his strange behavior. Before Tsuna had a chance to explain himself, he was pulled again, this time to the left.

"Ahhh! Enough of this!" He yelled, becoming completely frustrated with the constant tugging. Rubbing his hands in his hair due to his anger, it was then that the ribbon became apparent to the silver haired boy.

"Tenth, you have a ribbon too?" Gokudera marveled as he grabbed Tsuna's small hands in his larger ones, distracting Tsuna from his rage.

"Uh, yeah, they're Red Ribbons of Fate." He said quietly, beginning to realize how stupid it all sounded.

"Red Ribbon of Fate? You mean the legendary one that binds people fated together?" He asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Tenth, does this mean that we are fated to be together?" He wondered, his hands still holding Tsuna's, but his gaze locked with his own, sea green eyes so full of hope that Tsuna was a little hesitant to answer.

"Well, kind of yeah." Was the lame response Tsuna was able to come up with.

"Tenth, I'm so honored! I promise I will never let you down!" He beamed, tears of joy beginning to fill his puppy eyes.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! You're not the only one!" He said quickly before the other got carried away. Gokudera could feel his heart sink when he heard it wasn't just him as the two fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm not the only one...?" He said sadly, Tsuna shook his head.

"But Tenth, I don't see any other ribbons on your fingers but mine."

"Seriously? I have three other ones occupying my hands." He stated, and Gokudera suddenly had an idea.

"If that's the case, then I'll cut the others off! Where are they?" He pulled out his pocket knife and reached for Tsuna's hand, and Tsuna quickly brought his hands out of Gokudera's reach. The storm guardian reached out and caught his hand, holding it out and preparing to cut the invisible strings no matter what.

"Stop it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna commanded, and Gokudera looked at him with mixed emotions swirling in his beautiful green eyes.

"Why? Don't tell me you want someone else?" He asked in disappointment.

"No, it's not that. It's just that if you cut the other ribbons, then those people will disappear from my life forever." Tsuna answered sincerely, and seeing the look in Tsuna's chocolate orbs, Gokudera knew he couldn't defy him or else his boss would be hurt.

"Alright, Tenth. I will see who the other people of the ribbon are, and if I don't like them, then I will make you fall in love with me!" He decided. Tsuna blushed at the confession.

"Gokudera-kun, does this mean you love me?" Tsuna asked him in awe, and the other boy felt the heat rise to his face.

"Yes." Gokudera confessed, afraid that the brunette would turn him away.

Tsuna smiled however, never in a million years imagining that his best friend, a guy no less, would be one of the people he would be fated to be with. His body moved without his command as he gently took Gokudera's hand in his and led him away from the apartment.

"Let's go find the others, shall we?"

Gokudera grinned in relief, letting his fears of rejection blow away with the wind, happy that his kind boss was giving him a chance.

"Let's do it." He responded, squeezing Tsuna's hand.

And thus, off the two went in search of the next fated person.

* * *

Sorry this update has been taking me so long, I had some trouble writing this one for whatever reason. I'm still not exactly satisfied to be honest, but I don't want to delay updating any longer for this story. I hope you enjoyed it at least! Do tell me who you are interested in seeing as the fated people. I've already chosen, but I'm open to suggestions since I love almost anyone paired with Tsuna. It's possible I may change last minute~

Also, I'm going on vacation from July 27th- August 8th, so that could delay the next update.


	3. The Second Ribbon

Tsuna and Gokudera walked hand in hand for quite a while. They didn't walk fast nor slow, just taking their time getting to their destination, with Tsuna leading the way. At first, the brunette thought it would be awkward walking like this, since they were both guys, and he had never considered himself to have any romantic feelings towards the bomber before now, however the walk was comfortable, he didn't feel strange at all. Since they were touching, the ribbons didn't pull them any closer like it did before when they were talking, however the ribbons on his other hands didn't cease the pulling. But Gokudera had a firm grip on Tsuna and didn't plan on allowing the Red Ribbons of Fate to take him away from him. Not when he had finally confessed his love to his boss. They passed through the park, and when passing by the vending machines, Tsuna stopped suddenly. Gokudera looked to the younger boy, wondering why he stopped.

"Want a drink, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna offered sweetly, letting go of his hand. For a second, the storm guardian wanted to recapture his hand and never let go, but went against the idea.

"Ah, I'll pay for it Tenth!" He said quickly, pulling out his wallet from his back jean pocket.

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying." he offered once more, but Gokudera simply smiled and shook his head.

"How am I supposed to make you fall in love with me, if I let you pay for our drinks?" He teased; Tsuna blushed as he avoided the other's eyes. This was going to take some getting used to, since it was the first time someone had ever told him that they were in love with him. It made him really happy though.

"I guess you're right." He agreed as he shyly smiled towards Gokudera, whose heart started beating faster from that adorable look. The ribbon sensed the separation, and pulled the two together, their fingers brushing together as they both met each other's eyes. With a small glance, both quickly blushed and looked opposite ways.

"Uh, what do you want to drink?" The silverette suddenly asked, feeling a bit embarrassed as he tried to pretend nothing happened.

"Hot chocolate, please. It's a little cold out, isn't it?" He said, going along with Gokudera's cover up.

"Yeah, winter is definitely on the horizon." He agreed, sliding his cash into the machine and selecting the option for hot chocolate. With a loud thunk, the can came crashing into the pickup box, and the bomber reached into the dark hole and pulled out the warm drink, handing it to his boss, who happily accepted.

"Thanks." He said cheerfully as he held the can with both hands, closing his eyes and absorbing the warmth into his chilled fingers. Gokudera watched his boss's peaceful face in awe. Tsuna opened his eyes and noticed green eyes staring intently at him, causing him to blush in surprise and look towards the ground, avoiding the other's gaze. Noticing his discomfort, Gokudera decided to buy his drink so they could continue onwards. He bought a can of coffee, then turned back to Tsuna.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah." Tsuna answered, snapping out of his trance.

"The ribbon leads this way." Tsuna gestured, pointing towards the east exit of the park. The other nodded as he followed Tsuna out the stone gates of the park and back onto the sidewalk. He saw Tsuna's hand dangling freely by his side, and he made a notion to grab it, but stopped himself before doing so.

_'The first time we held hands, the Tenth initiated it. Maybe he was just trying to humor since I confessed, and he actually doesn't want to hold hands with me. Maybe he's just leading me on to make me feel better; he did look disgusted when our hands brushed before...'_ He thought, suddenly growing gloomy at the idea. He decided to follow a few paces behind Tsuna, now afraid to get close to him. Tsuna noticed this, but he didn't want to question Gokudera, since he was still new at this, and wasn't exactly sure what to say. He sighed, he had deliberately held his hand out for the other, but since he didn't take it, he disappointedly stuck it in his pocket as he sipped his hot chocolate.

_'Why am I so disappointed?'_ He wondered, keeping his gaze low. They walked in silence the whole way, until before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination, and Tsuna gawked.

"Tenth, is this the place?" Gokudera asked hesitantly, as he now knew exactly who this person was.

"Yes, this is where the ribbon leads." He confirmed.

"It couldn't be him, right?" The silverette asked, both gazing up at the large building that was none other than Namimori Middle, the dwelling of Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna swallowed hard and looked over at Gokudera.

"I don't know for sure, but it's probably is..." He said quietly, and Gokudera frowned, already not fond of his competition.

* * *

_'Why is that stupid herbivore getting to me?' _

An anger vein appeared on Hibari's forehead. For whatever reason, Hibari couldn't stop thinking of Tsuna. How he excited him, how powerful he could be when his precious friends were at risk, and yet at the same time, he was a cowardly herbivore. He sat up on the rooftop of Namimori Middle, letting the cool wind blow his dark hair out of his face; Hibird happily singing the Namimori anthem on his head. The clouds drifted slowly over head, laying a blanket of shade over them. He looked at his cloud ring; the sun's light reflecting off of it disappearing with the sun. A red ribbon waving in the wind tied to his finger floated out into the distance, leaving him wondering where it led.

"Stupid herbivores."

* * *

The ribbon led in the direction of the roof, and ribbon tugged him harsh in the direction of its end. Obliging, Tsuna entered the gate and Gokudera followed suit, as much as he didn't want to. Tsuna chased his ribbon, heart filled with the same anxiety as when he followed the first. They entered the building as the brunette quickened his pace, eager to confirm his own suspicions. They went up the stair ways, climbing all the way to the top. Through the tiny window in the door leading to the rooftop, the two could see the prefect lounging on the ground, and Tsuna noticed the crimson string flowing from Hibari's hand and linking the two together. Gokudera and Tsuna exchanged glances.

"It's him." Tsuna mumbled.

"As I thought. Tenth, let me take care of him!" He said, pulling out his dynamite; however Tsuna quickly grabbed his hand in protest.

"Tenth..." Gokudera murmured in confusion. Tsuna was pulled towards him.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! Could I talk to Hibari-san by myself?" He pleaded; the innocent look his boss gave him melted Gokudera's icy heart as he put his dynamite away.

"If that's what you want." He gave in, avoiding the other's eyes.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna gave a small smile before turning back to the door, slowly twisting the rusted knob and pushing the door open. Hibari's eye lids instantly opened and he focused on Tsuna, not expecting to see the herbivore today since there was no school. The raven haired boy sat up and glared at the boy, taking note of the ribbon on his finger.

"What are you doing here, herbivore? You do know there is punishment for anyone who dares wake my slumber, don't you?" Tsuna flinched, stopping midway between Hibari and the door.

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about." He blurted quickly, afraid Hibari would bite him to death.

"Is it about this?" He questioned as he held up his hand, the ribbon ever so present as it occupied the space between them. Tsuna nodded.

"Good, I would like an explanation to this, herbivore. I do not enjoy partaking in your stupid games." He stated, and the brunette stayed quite, trying to quickly think of a good explanation that wouldn't involve him being killed by the other.

"Answer me." The perfect commanded, growing impatient. Tsuna gulped, proceeding to speak.

"They're called the Red Ribbons of Fate." He answered, and Hibari gave him an incredulous look.

"What kind of joke is that?" He asked, his annoyance growing at the idiotic answer.

"No, I'm serious! They are!" He said quickly.

"Go on." He requested, not amused.

"They say that the Red Ribbons bind people who are fated to be together. Although you can only see yours, I actually have three others ribbons. One connecting you and me, one connecting Gokudera and I, and I haven't found out who the others are yet." Tsuna explained.

"And why am I included in this?" He asked dryly.

"B-Because you love me?" He squeaked, and Hibari's rage grew, tired of the nonsense. He stood and pulled out his tonfas as Tsuna squealed in fear of being injured. Inside, Gokudera was tempted to rescue his boss but decided to wait and watch.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Hiee! Hibari-san, calm down!" He tried to sooth, only adding to the fire. The perfect sighed and put his tonfas away, turning the opposite direction of the brunette.

"Leave." He ordered.

"O-ok."

Tsuna turned to leave, nearly tripping when a ribbon yanked him in its direction. He was about to leave when he remembered something important.

"Oh, H-Hibari-san, just please, don't cut the ribbon!" He begged, and Hibari gave him a look of amusement.

"Stupid herbivore, I wasn't planning to."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door and exited the rooftop, leaving the other behind.

"Love, huh?" Hibari smirked, watching the wind blow the ribbon.

* * *

Tsuna entered the hallway the door led to, where Gokudera waited leaning against the wall sadly.

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun, did you wait long?" He asked, the bomber forced a smile, looking towards the small boy as he approached.

"No, not at all! That was faster than I expected." He commented.

"Yeah, I explained it to him."

"And?"

"He said it was stupid."

"That bastard!" He yelled, walking back towards the roof.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna lunged at him, grabbing the back of his shirt. Gokudera looked back, knowing what he was going to ask. He sighed and gave up, the two walking back down the stairs to leave. When they reached the gates of the school, Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"Want to help me find the third person?" He asked.

"No, actually if it's alright with you, I'm going to go home." He said quietly, his answer taking Tsuna by surprise.

_'I don't want to know. It's too painful.'_ He thought.

"O-oh, ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He responded awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you..." He said, turning regretfully away from his boss, his heart filled with more pain than expected. Tsuna went the opposite way, in search of the next person.

* * *

Wow, 5927 fluff much? I wasn't even expecting this lol. Oh well, Hibari is one of Tsuna's fated people, were you expecting it? Sorry if Hibari is a little OOC, I don't have much experience with writing him. Somehow I managed to finish this before I leave! I hope you enjoyed! Although the next one will definitely not be finished until after I come back home, sorry. :/

Thank you for those who reviewed, it's much appreciated! I hope I continue to gain your support!


End file.
